Nikita Templar
"The definition of honor." ''-Blankslate Nikita Templar is a powerful Arrancar, and the current bodyguard of Nikolai Dragovich, the self proclaimed God King of Hueco Mundo. He is highly feared, even amoung his other comrades for his great strength and unwavering resolve, as well as his absolute dedication to Nikolai and his cause Appearance Nikita takes the appearance of a fairly tall man of great muscular build. His normal attire consists of a black version of the standard Arrancar attire with a violet trim and sash around his waist. His hair is in a strange and messy mohawk style and is violet in shade, as well as having a strange "1" tattoo on the left side of his head. His eyes are also unique in that they are Hollowish in appearance rather than human like that of other Arrancar. His Hollow Mask remnant is a strange jaw piece that covers each corner of his jaw and around his chin. Personality Nikita is a man of absolute and unshakeable resolve, holding the highest code of honor amoung his compatriots. He is strong, steadfast, willing, and unmerciful towards friends and foes alike who oppose the ideals and rule of his King, whom had saved him several years ago from certain death, and thus leading him to pledge an oath of loyalty to the God King. He is also stern and serious around his comrades, but he is willing to help them should they require it. He is also keen to taking interest in certain enemies such as Rushifa Sureiya. Unlike a majority of his fellow Generals, Nikita does not see the Arrancar Soul Reaper hybrid as an enemy, but more of a worthy foe to challenge and prove if Rushifa is truly capable of becoming the ultimate warrior as he was allegedly made for. History Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Energy: '''As an Arrancar General, Nikita possesses a great amount of Spiritual Energy, being violet in coloration and capable of contending with the likes of Senior Captain level foes. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Nikita also excels in hand to hand combat prowess, using a mixture of jujitsu style fighting with that of professional boxing, allowing him to make quick and bone crushing stirkes with just his fists. Zanpakuto '''Noche Camillo: '(Spanish: "Night Fang"'): Nikita's Zanpakuto takes the appearance of a silver tomahawk like weapon with a violet wrapped handle. He keeps it sheathed on his back with the handle facing his right shoulder for easy grabbing. *'Resurrección:' Noche Camillo is released by the command '"Dominate." '''After saying the command, Nikita's body becomes enveloped in black and violet energy that surrounds him like a coccoon of sorts and picks his body up into the air. His form begins to grow in size, and it begins to shape into what appears to be a dragon. When it is complete, Nikita's form becomes that of a monstrous skeletal dragon with two wings that have black and violet energy to help him fly, though he can fold them and make them his front limbs for walking. His hair elongates on down his neck, and he grows four long horns on his head. His tail is very long and bone like, and at it's end is an energy made broad axe that he can use for melee attacks. Nikolai calls it the most deadly and powerful release of any Arrancar in his army, easily reaching up nearly four stories in height and almost the length of a football field. Trivia *Picture credit goes to Arrancar Fighter.